


Fear Itself

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, freezewald, mentions of Ed Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: This short little fluff piece takes place after the events of Season 4 Episode 1. And I should probably preface all of my Freezewald fics with Victor being cured, because let's face it, what's a Freezewald fic if they can't touch and cuddle? Anyway, this is just a really sweet piece of Victor taking care of Oswald. No plot, not smut. Just fluff.





	Fear Itself

Victor Fries looked up from his notes as he heard the commotion coming from the front room. Commotion around the mansion never was a good sign. Quickly striding towards the noise, his heart dropped into his stomach as he saw Zsasz and a couple of his goons half dragging half carrying a sobbing and clearly hysterical Oswald Cobblepot. 

Crossing the room in a couple easy strides, Victor gathered Oswald into his arms. "What .. what happened?" Oswald clutched Victor's shirt, hiding his face in his chest. 

"Ed ... He's .. he's coming for me. He's ... oh God, don't let him get me. Please, please Victor." 

He gently cupped the dark haired man's head, fear settling in his gut. "Did something happen to the ice? Did the systems fail?" 

Zsasz shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Some goons came into the Lounge with some sort of fear juice. I dunno. All I know is the boss took a face full of it and has been freaking out ever since. I guess he thinks Nygma is coming after him." 

Victor closed his eyes, giving a solemn nod. "Okay, I'll take care of him. Zsasz, please keep an eye out on the grounds. Just in case anyone else decides attacking Oswald is a good idea." 

Gently he scooped Oswald up into his arms, the other man instantly burying his face in his neck. He could feel Oswald's hot tears against his cool skin, and his breath coming in short gasps. 

"Ozzie, little bird, you have to breath. You know I am never going to let Nygma hurt you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you," he whispered, as he carried him up the stairs.   
"I'm going to get you out of these clothes in case any of the chemical is still on them, give you a bath, then I'm going to tuck you into bed." 

"NO!" He shouted, clinging to Victor. "Don't .. please don't leave me." 

He gently rubbed his back, quietly shushing him. "I won't leave you. I promise. I'll stay right here with you. I will never let you go Oswald." 

This was the most scared he'd ever seen Oswald. He was always a bit clingy with him, but this, this was unlike anything he'd ever seen. "You're going to be safe, little bird."

Victor carried him into the master suite, setting him down on the counter. As he went to pull away, Oswald clung to him harder. "Please, he's .. he's going to kill me." 

"Oswald," he cradled his face between his large cool palms. "No one is going to kill you. Not while I'm around. Nygma is not here. I promise." He leaned in softly kissing his forehead. "You're safe." 

Oswald swallowed hard, but nodded. He released his death grip on Victor, but immediately wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Trying to keep an eye on him, he moved to the tub starting the water. He added Oswald's favorite scented oils, hoping that would help him relax. 

As the tub began to fill, he moved back to Oswald. "I've got to get you out of these clothes, little bird. I don't know if they are contaminated. We'll have them cleaned." 

"I .. I don't care about the suit," he whispered, sounding so incredibly broken. 

Moving to stand in front of him, Victor took his face gently into his hands, his thumbs brushing the tears from his cheeks. "I promise I'm going to keep you safe. Trust me, Oswald. Okay?" 

Oswald gave a weak nod, trying his best to focus on the bright, unblinking blue eyes in front of him. "It .. it felt so real," he whispered. 

"I can only imagine, little bird. It is not something I think I would want to encounter." Victor replied, as he moved to undress him. His hands were gentle as he removed each layer of Oswald's clothing. Typically he'd make some comment about so many layers, but right now he was far too concerned about the man he loved. 

Oswald on the other hand still sat with his eyes clenched shut tightly, softly mumbling to himself. It broke Victor's heart to see him this way. To see him suffering. He silently cursed himself for not smashing Edward Nygma when he had the chance. 

Moving carefully he shut the tap off in the tub, before slipping his arms around Oswald. "Come on, little bird. Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered. 

Carefully Victor lowered him into the tub, kneeling beside him. "Oswald, please talk to me. " Gently he began to run the sponge over his skin, hoping that his touch would calm the smaller man even further. 

"I ... it was awful. Goons burst into the club, pissed off about the whole licensing thing. They claimed to be outlaws," he sighed, relaxing under Victor's touch. "I was going to make an example out of them. I had them on their knees. Then for some reason, the lights went out, and as per usual in my life, chaos erupted. I took a face full of whatever gas they had. And .. and that's when I saw ... " he trailed off. "He .. he was all wide mouthed, and fanged. Glowing eyes," he swallowed hard. "I'll never get that vision out of my head." 

"Shhh, it will fade," he whispered. Victor hoped his words were true. But he wasn't quite sure. "I'll see if I can get some kind of trace chemical off of your clothing. Maybe I can work out an antidote or at least what it was." 

"Do you think the effects will last long?" Oswald's question was weak, and his voice trembled slightly. 

"I don't know little bird, but I do know that I will take care of you. I'm going to keep you home for a few days. The Lounge can run itself. I want to make sure you're okay." 

Much to Victor's surprise, Oswald didn't argue. He nodded his head, closing his eyes once more. "I .. I think a few days away from that place would be a good idea. A few days away from ... from him." 

"Oswald, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been by your side protecting you. If I had been there none of this would have happened," he sighed, carefully washing the other man's hair. 

"Victor please, this isn't your fault. It's Jim Gordon's fault. He set me up. I know he did. Somehow someway, he did this. I'll figure out all the pieces. He won't get away with this. I've been far too lenient with him for too long. If he wants an enemy of me, then he shall have the biggest enemy he has ever had to deal with." 

Hearing a bit of the old rage and fire returning to Oswald's voice made him feel a bit better. Seeing him trembling and scared was the worst thing he had ever witnessed. "And I will be by your side to help you with your Jim Gordon issue. I promise, little bird." 

Oswald gave him a half smile, stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Victor," he sighed. "I ... I am feeling better now. Can we perhaps just go to bed?" 

"Of course, Ozzie. Whatever you want to do." Victor grabbed the large fluffy towel from the counter before pulling the plug on the tub. Reaching in, he scooped Oswald up in the towel, gently drying him off. 

"I don't think you know how much I appreciate these moments. Of you taking care of me. It means more than you will ever know, Victor," he said gently. "Especially after things like ... like tonight. I'm fairly useless on my own. And if you tell anyone that, I will gut you like a fish," he smiled, a teasing mirth sparkling in his green eyes. 

"I promise, your secret is safe with me." He leaned in, pressing his lips slowly to Oswald's, his fingers brushing back through his damp ebony locks. "I love you little bird. With all that I have." 

"I love you too Victor. I really would be lost without you." 

"No you wouldn't. You would manage. But you're never going to have to worry about that. I promise." 

Gently he scooped Oswald up into his arms, smiling as he felt the other man tuck his face against his neck. There was something almost childlike and incredibly sweet in moments like this with him. Carrying him into the bedroom, he sat Oswald on the bed, rummaging through his own dresser. With a smile on his face, he pulled out his favorite, rather worn, Pink Floyd shirt. 

"I assume you would rather sleep in this tonight," he smiled, holding the faded shirt out. 

Oswald nodded, his damp hair flopping down into his eyes. He raised his arms up, looking even more like a child. 

With a soft chuckle, Victor slipped the much too large shirt down over his petite frame. 

"I like your shirts. They are soft and smell like you. Plus, they are huge on me. I don't know, it's just comforting." 

Victor gently cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing across the soft smooth skin. "And I think it's adorable. I love seeing you in my shirts. Now settle back." He watched as Oswald settled back against the mattress, his head nestled in the pillows. He gently tucked the blankets in around him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

"Wait! You are getting into bed too?" Oswald asked, fear creeping back into his voice. 

"I promise. I'm not leaving you. I'm going to hold you in my arms all night and make sure you're safe. I swear it on my life Oswald." 

Victor moved to the other side of the bed, his side of the bed. He pushed his faded jeans down his legs before crawling in under the covers. As soon as he was situated, Oswald was pressed against him. His head resting against his chest, and his arm thrown across his middle. With a soft sigh, he pressed a kiss to his hair, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"You're safe little bird. You'll always be safe with me."


End file.
